Prophecy
by sugar334
Summary: Bella always thought the stories her Grandma told her as she was growing up, were just that stories...but were they?..could she really be the strongest vampire in history even without being bitten?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEEPS, I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO TURN OUT, THE WAY ITS PLAYED OUT IN MY HEAD ITS PRETTY GOOD, BUT WRITING IT OUT...IT COULD BE A COMPLETE PILE AF SHIT LOL...WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THEN I'LL KNOW TO KEEP GOING...OK I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the front row listening to the priest going on about how god had taken a great woman from us and how loved she was by all of us and would be sorely missed by friends and loved one's and all I could think about was...has he lost his fucking mind! Could he honestly say he believed the shit that was coming out of his mouth!

I don't know why we are here to be honest, she never wanted this shit, she wanted to be cremated and sent off in the ocean, she never believed in god, if that fucker was real then he would have prevented her from dyeing in the first place, I know she was old she was coming on 70 it still don't make it right, I'm gonna miss like hell, my grandma Higgingbottom was bat shit crazy, but I loved her till the end, it's sad to say, but she was my best friend, and I had no clue what I was going to do without her.

So here I sat next to my mum, she was crying her eyes out, I don't know why they weren't really that close, don't get me wrong they loved each other in their own way, and saw each other from time to time but they weren't close that's just the way they were. But I had done my crying for the last few days since she had been gone, she would have been pissed at me for crying anyway, so I held back knowing she wouldn't like it.

When the priest finally just his mouth people began to stand, mum grabbed mine and Phil's hand as we made our way up the aisle to stand my the doors and thank everyone for coming. I was dreading this part because most of these people hadn't even been so see my grandma in years, I would know I visited her everyday and I didn't know half of these people, and there telling me that I was lucky to have such a great woman for a grandma and sorry for your loss...guess what I have to say to that..fuck this I was done, and I walked out of the church just as the next person was coming to give their condolences with my mother shouting my name.

I walked over to the bench outside and sat there, it was sunny as always in phoenix, it was about 85 degrees already and i was sitting here in a black dress that came to just below the knee and short sleeves cos that wont make me hotter at all! I hated dressing like this it wasn't me, but according to my mother we had to look good which is stupid really, my grandma would have laughed if she saw me in this shit, But apparently we had to keep up appearances...yeah of, if half the people here knew her they wouldn't have turned up in there snotty clothes they were wearing.

Sat there lost in my thought I didn't hear my mother until she sat next to me, I looked over at her, she was staring over at the grave yard when she said "what are you doing out here, why did you walk out like that huh?"

It was my time to look over at the grave yard this time and said "Cos its stupid just standing there while all these people telling me what a great woman she was, and how lucky I am...I think its complete bullshit, when is the last time half them snotty people in there came to visit her for a cup of tea..or to see if she needed anything and even to see how she was doing huh?...I was the one that went round every fucking day to see her, I did her washing and cleaning and the odd bit of cooking when she couldn't...and all these people have the guts to turn up here and tell me how fucking lucky I am..when they didn't give a shit and yet still turn up and pretend they were great friend!" I didn't realise that we had drawn a crowed and I had tears streaming down my cheeks...so much for not crying.

My mother was just staring at me with the look I could only describe as a deer in headlight look, if i wasn't distraught and trying to stop crying I would have laughed at her, I don't think my mum had ever heard me talk like that ever.

When she had composed herself she looked up at me and smiled and said "you are so much like my mother it's not even funny Bella" then she laughed.

I stood there for a minute and looked around people still gawking at us..and I fucking glared right back at them and stared right in their eyes till they looked away and walked off...snobs!

I looked over at my mum, who was looking at me with a rather proud look on her face and said "do you mind if I go home, I don't want to go to the wake a listen people talk about a woman they didn't know, I'm tired and I've had enough for one day?"

My mother let out a mega watt smile and said "sure sweetie...go home and curl up and take a nap, if your still asleep when I get home I'll make you something to eat and bring it up to you" I gave her a pointed look and she let put a little laugh and said "or you could make something when you wake up" Renée was not a cook, the woman could burn a salad.

I gave my mum a hug and kiss on the cheek and said thanks as I walked over and got into my car to make my way home. It didn't take long we were only 5 minutes away from the church. I parked in the drive got out, I didn't bother locking it no one would bother to steal it, it was a pile of shit.

I walked through the front door, headed straight for the stairs into my bed room stripped out the god awful dress, got a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and headed to the bathroom and jumped into the shower, I didn't bother washing my hair, I had a show a few hours ago, but its was hot outside and I needed to cool down. Once I got out I dried off and got dressed, brushed my teeth and got straight into bed and fell asleep.

And that's how I spent the next 2 weeks, I didn't have school as it was the summer break, so all I did was eat, shit and sleep I was in my own little routine I was handling things in my own way, until my mum had enough and come barging in my room saying enough was enough that I had to sort myself out because we had things to do and get squared away so that we could move on...like it was that easy it had only been 3 weeks since she died, what did she want me to do forget her and pretend that she didn't exist.

"And what is so important that means I have to get out of bed mother of mine..huh?" I said I didn't even bother looking up at her.

"We need to get to the solicitor for the reading of grandma's will"

That got my attention, I sat up and looked at her in the eye and said "Well why do I have to go, ain't that your job?"

"Well the solicitor rang yesterday afternoon and said you and me have to be at their offices at noon today for the will reading, I have no idea what its about...so get up, showered and dressed and lets go..the sooner we go we can get back" then she walked out and didn't give me any time to reply.

By the time I was showered, dressed we were out the door and on our way, I didn't take long..we were only 20 minutes away so it was long that we were parked and walking into the block of offices. I hated stuffy buildings like this, they were full of pretentious people in expensive suits and a bad attitude. We took the elevator up to the sixteenth floor, my mother went to talk to the slutty receptionist while I sat down and look around. The place was nice if you like that sort of thing, It looked like some had spent a lot of money to try to prove they had a lot of it, quite sad really. The walls were like a deep red all dark wood chairs and coffee tables with magazines on them...yeah all very expensive.

Mum came over and said it will only be a few minutes wait, and she was right..the door to the right opened and a balding fat man with glasses came put and called up in and told us to take a seat. His office was pretty much the same was the waiting area but with white wall and a book-case full of what I assume are legal books...nothing interesting then.

When the man started talking I turned my attention to him as he introduced himself "good afternoon. I'm Mr Andrews..I called you because Mrs Higgbottom had written a will about 3 weeks before she past, there's not much to get through so we can start"

They way he said 3 weeks before she past it was almost as if he was insinuating that she knew she was dying before she wrote the will, and didn't tell anyone, I looked a mum so see if she caught the slip and she looked at me as if to say...yeah I caught that too. I would have known she would have told me...I would have known if something was wrong I would have!

I turned back to Mr Andrews again when he said "The reading of the will for a Mrs Eva Higgingbottom states 50,000 dollars each to Mrs Renée Higgingbottom and Miss Isabella Marie Swan" and I just fucking gawked at him...Where the fuck did she get all that from. I looked over at mum and she had the same bloody look.

I turned back as he was till talking "The house at 234 Barns road is to be given to Mrs Renée Higgingbottom, she said she knew you liked the house, now she has gone you can quit moaning it's all yours...so ill put the keys and the deed in an envelope for you in just a minute" my mum started crying and laughing at the same time and I just laughed it was just the thing she would say.

"And finally Isabella I was asked to give you this, and was told to tell you to read it on your own please" he said. I gave him a funny look he handed me over a medium-sized white envelope and said ok, I looked at mum again and she smiled she didn't seem to think anything was wrong so I didn't think anything of it.

It was another 20 minuets by the time me and mum was finished signing all the paper work saying we had received all the stuff stated in the will and we were on our way home and the letter was burning a hole in my pocket...What did she want to tell me that's was so important that I couldn't show anyone.

By the time we made it back, I wanted to run straight upstairs and find out what the letter said, but I was starving and needed a drink it would have to wait a few minutes. I said hey to Phil as I walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich he gave me the look of pity and i wanted to punch him in the face for it, I didn't need it.

After making a turkey salad sandwich and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge I took it up to my room and sat on my bed where I had also placed the letter and just stared at it and picked at my home-made turkey club..._Come on Bella, be brave...what can she possibly have to_ say. Great now I'm talking to myself...it cant get much worse than that can it. I let out a big whoosh of air ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter before I even registered what I was doing and started to read.

_My dearest Isabella _

_Well all I can say is if your reading this letter then you know my time is up. I don't want you to be sad that I'm gone, as you probably guessed I knew it was coming it gave me a chance to prepare and make peace with that. And I did I was ok with dieing so as you read this ill be with your grandfather and ill be happy. So you can get out of bed now, because I know that's where you are young lady mopping around._

_Anyway the real purpose for this letter was to let you know that your special..the chosen one as some may say._

_Your remember all those stories I told you as a little girl...Yes you remember, I started when you was about 10 yrs old right up until a few weeks before I was gone. And I know you were just humoring me, thinking they were stories from a crazy old fool._

_They weren't dear._

_I know you wont believe me until you see the changes your self and that's ok. Some of the changes wont be that noticeable, but I noticed and that's why I'm writing this letter. You have started loosing weight, you might not have noticed but I did, your face is thinner and you have grown talker, not to mention your balance problems have all but disappeared. I don't want you to be scared..next your hair will grow and then stop..if you cut it...it grow right back you will have to keep it tied up at all times people are bound to notice until you move..ill get to the moving part in a minute. Your eyes will also change color gradually they will go shades lighter until the eventually turn gold and your skin will be come as hard as a rock._

_Now when these things happen Isabella its time to move with your father in Forks. I don't care how you get there what excuse you use just get there. You are going to be needed..this is your destiny. You remember from the stories about the people I was talking about there not like us, but cold ones...erm Vampires in today's terms. I want you to listen to me carefully only trust those with Gold eyes Isabella its important. They will do you no harm you stay with them they will keep you safe. You will recieve some but not all your powers, they will come gradually maybe 1 or 2 at a time by the time your 18 you will have them all. You must keep your powers hidden from everyone but the Cullen's, they will help you. You will turn 100% immortal on your 18th birthday, but as far as I know you wont need to feed like the Cullen's do, you will not feed at all..They survive on the blood of animals. which is why they have gold eyes and not red and I repeat...STAY AWAY FROM THE RED EYES ISABELLA UNTIL YOUR 18 AND RECIEVED YOUR FULL POWERS._

_You will be powerful Isabella I need you to remember all the stories I told you as a child. With great power come great responsibility. Remember those words. You have a destiny to fill. I'm not entirely sure what it it's about but you will have trouble with a big powerful coven that could end everything as we know it. as I said before you are the chosen one you must do what must be done._

_Ok finally a bit about the Cullen's. You will be mated...Like you will find your soul mate and it will be instant on your part you know as soon as you look at him...but not his, he will have to contend with his bloodlust...again remember the stories. I believe you mate goes by the name of Edward and he can also read minds...but bot yours unless you let him._

_Alice Cullen can see the future when you let her. (mates with Jasper)_

_Jasper Cullen can change and manipulate emotions...again not your unless you want him too._

_Emmett Cullen he has nothing but strengh..but you will be stronger._

_Rosalie Cullen Is very loyal to her family comes across cold. (mates with Emmett)_

_Esmé Cullen is this the mother does a lot of charity work (mates with Carlisle)_

_Carlisle Cullen Doctor at local hospital (father )_

_You will need these people Isabella they will help you with what needs to be done. I know you wont believe me. Just remember when the changes start to move along its time to move, they don't know your coming but you must move..you must!_

_That's all I can tell you...The rest is up to you now dear..its vital you remember the stories the will help you along they way and tell you nearly everything you will need to know. I'll be watching over you and I love you with all my heart dear, go and make me proud._

_The crazy old fool_

I put the letter on the bed sat back..and laughed my fucking ass off...she was bat shit crazy for sure!


	2. Chapter 2

**OK HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER..THANKS TO THOSE THAT MADE REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER KEEP EM COMING PEEPS.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

All I kept thinking for the last 3 weeks was the woman was bloody crazy and was trying to scare the shit out of me...She was doing a good job at it too.

Just like she said things were starting to change, I don't know if I want to laugh or cry at the thought she was actually right, I think it was a bit of both as I stood in front of the mirror and examined myself. My normal brown eyes where lighter as she said they would be now also mixed with flex of gold, my hair that was normally shoulder length was now to my waist and had curls in it, I did just as she said and kept it in a tight bun on top of my head so my mother didn't notice...not that she looked hard enough, she was busy spending her money that grandma gave her..mine was in the bank for college if I even ended up going now...good god what is happening to me..._you know Bella she already told you you're gonna be one of them!._

I could feel the bile rise in my throat I ran and bent over the toilet and lost my breakfast I ate about an hour ago...this shit ain't funny anymore, not now its actually happening. I flushed the toilet and went back to the sink to rinse and brush my teeth. I made my way to my bedroom, that wasn't going to be mine for much longer if anymore shit starts to happen.

I dressed in a blue pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, put a pair of flip-flops on and went about finding my brush..which was on my desk but ain't now..god sake. _Brush where are you!. _I thought looking around the room. I gave up and sat on the end of bed and tried think of where it could besides my desk..its the only place I leave..i have done every morning for years.

_show your self you evil fucking brush! _I'm going as crazy as my grandma now and talking to myself in my head, I flopped back on my bed so I was laying down and closed my eyes and counting to 10 so that I could calm myself down..this much stress can't be good for someone my age that's for sure. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling and about jumped out my fucking skin, screamed and fell off the bed when out of no where my brush was floating mid-air...I mean actually fucking floating now above my head. My eyes filled with tears, I think I may have been slightly hyperventilating my breath was coming out in quick pants and I was going a bit dizzy.

I managed to get my breathing under control and stared at the brush still mid-air, what the fuck was happening _get down_ I thought. Then it bloody dropped to the floor just in front of me and I screamed again thank Christ my mother a Phil weren't home, they would have sent me to the nut house for sure. Not that I can blame them of course, cos to honest I'm feeling pretty nuts myself.

I was still trying to figure out what the hell happened when it finally clicked...oh shit, no no no!

Oh fuck...it cant be _ok ok calm down and breath._

Yeah that was working "Grandma you ain't so fucking bat shit now are ya, and don't even think about laughing at me" I said out load to the empty room..where ever she is I know damn well she watching and laughing her ass off "yeah laugh it up" I muttered as I stomped over and snatch the brush of my bed real quick before it did something stupid like fly out the flippin window. I brushed my hair quick and put my hair up in a tight bun on top of my head and threw the brush on top of my desk like it was gonna bite me and sat my self back on my bed. And again I stared at it. I was trying to think what I did that made the brush come to me, I was only thinking and the thing came, so I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's how it works...maybe.

I took a deep breath in and out to stay calm..if this works I am not going to shit my self again...this must of been the power thing she was talking about..and now I'm sitting here talking to myself cos that ain't weird at all...I can't believe all this stuff is happening and coming true..you know damn well I'm gonna be in Forks by the end of the month for sure. Ok here goes nothing.

_Brush come_ then I was the bloody thing floated across the room and stop right in front of my face..."oh wow" I said as I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I slowly with a trembling hand reached out a took the brush from in front me. I laid the brush flat on my hand a visualized it going from my hand back to the table without think the words in my head...and it moved like floated back to the other side of my room...if I weren't so freaked out that shit would be cool.

Just as the brush made contact with my desk my bedroom door opened and I screamed again.._Jesus fucking Christ when did I turn into a pussy for god sakes!_

I looked over at the person who was trying to give my a heart attack to see my mother standing there giving me a strange look _she's awfully jumpy lately what is she up too._

"I'm not up to anything" I said looking at my mother

"I never said you where" she said still looking at me funny _And now she paranoid as well as jumpy maybe she's on drugs_

My fucking eyes went as wide as saucers cos she sure as shit didn't say nothing that time, my breathing went shallow again, I knew I had to get myself under control because by the sounds of it she already thinks I'm on drugs..God its all happening so fast. _clam down, clam down _I kept thinking to myself.

"Bella are you Ok?" My mum asked.

Yeah..yeah I was just thinking and you came in the door, I didn't hear you. I was just startled that's all" I said.

She came over to the bed and sat down and asked "what where you thinking so hard about that made you react like that?"

Well damn..erm "Well I was thinking I might go and stay with dad for a while you know"I said it came out like a question.

She stopped breathing for a second and the she finally said "Well why do you want to do that, I thought you liked it here."

Oh shit..think, think, think..."I do mum, I love it here, but there is just to many memories here at the moment and it's driving me crazy, I feel like I'm slowly going insane, I just need a break..Maybe I could spend a year or so with dad then come back you know, when I feel like my head is on straight...and you know maybe you and Phil could spend some time together just the two of you and go on holiday of something" I said. _Believe me!_

She gave me sad smile that didn't make it to her eyes and said "Well if that's what you really want, what you feel is best for you, then I can sort things out with your father, I'm sure he would love to spend some time with you"

I gave my mother a big smile and a big hug which is something I haven't done in a while, that long it felt kinda weird...and that was wrong its shouldn't be like that I used to hug my mum all the time, It must have shocked my mother too because suddenly she was holding on for dear life, and that made me feel like shit and also made my eyes fill up.

when I pulled back I gave her a sad smile and thanked her for understanding, she stood up then bent over and gave me a kiss on the head an said she was going to give my father a call. Well then I guess the only thing left to do was pack. What the hell am I going to do when I get to Forks, I don't even like Forks, its cold, wet and it even snows! And how the hell am I gonna get a bunch of Vampire's to believe I'm turning into one of them without being bitten, and on top of all that so far I have three powers...I can move stuff with my mind and by visual, apparently manipulate, cos I caught it when I told my mum to believe me in my mind and also mind reading .._Jesus Christ can my life get anymore complicated._

**SO THERE IT IS SORRY ITS NOT AS LONG AS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I'M GETTING TIRED NOW IT'S AM IN THE UK PPL..OK TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR, COS IF ITS SHIT I'LL STOP WRITING! REVIEW PPL...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL I'M NOT HAPPY, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ALREADY AND WAS READY TO PUT IT UP, THEN MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO TURN OFF BEFORE I HAD A CHANCE...NOW I HAVE TO START AGAIN ARRGGHH! OK HERE GOES **

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV**

Over the last week I've finished my packing, I wasn't taking much with me now just a case full of my winter clothes, the books I can't live without, my identification, wallet and my letter from grandma, I had a feeling that was going to come in handy at some point. Then I was having it rest of my stuff sent in the mail. It wasn't much CDS, pictures of me, mum and Phil and my favorite picture of my grandma and me from last Christmas, the rest of my books and some other odd's n ends.

I spoke to my father briefly on the phone the other day, he wanted to know if I was sure about moving, making sure it was my idea and no one else's as it was a big decision to make out of the blue. I explained the same way I did to my mum about wanting to go..I may or may not of pretended to cry just to get what I wanted..but lets keep the quite! My dad told me being the respected member of the community that he is, he had managed to pull a few strings and get me enrolled in school at the beginning of the semester, which I was OK with..I think he was only telling me this because he wanted me to think he was cool and had some pull where he lived...but i think he's cool anyway he is my father after all it kinda go's without saying.

So here I sat on the plane to Seattle after a long tearful goodbye to my mother and Phil asking again if I was 100% sure I was doing the right thing, I think she was asking just to be polite or maybe she asked because she felt like she had to, I'm not sure..but never mind. I took out my iPod and put the volume up as far as it would go and put the buds in my ears, not that I wanted it that loud but I was trying to drown out the talking and the inner monologue from the other passengers, it was starting to give me a migraine, there were so many people it felt like my brain was crashing out on me.I'm was hoping to all hell that when I'm on speaking terms with the Cullen's then maybe the mind reader can help me manage it better, because to be honest I don't know how I'm gonna cope with this all the time especially in crowded areas like school.

I let my head fall back on the head rest behind me and closed my eyes. Thinking back to my changes over the last week, there was a few, My eyes have changed again, they were 2 or 3 shades lighter with more gold flex in them, My face has changed, its subtle, more refined and sharper around my jaw and nose, you would have to stare real hard to notice the changes and know what you were looking for but I noticed And my skin was more taught and firmer.

Also over the last few days I have noticed my senses have become clearer, Like my eye sight is clearer, sharper maybe I'm seeing further into the distance, My sense of smell is stronger, I swear to all that's holy I actually smelled dust, It was like something clicked in my brain and told me that's what it was, I didn't even know what fucking dust smelled like. My reflex's are quicker and I haven't fallen off anything in the last week...it's a miracle!

And lets not forget the hearing, I was up in my from practicing my Telekinesis power, I was trying to move more than one object at a time...I did by they way I managed to move 5 things at once, I was pretty impressed. That was ruined however when I overheard my mother talking to Phil, She was again wondering if I was making the right choice and was there anything she could do to help me, I walked over to the door and opened it slightly, I didn't want to be seen. Phil answered her question by saying "If she wants to go and feel's it's better for her then we will have to stand my her choice, But if she gets there and she wants to come home we'll be here for her then too, I think at the minute she's just feeling a little lost and she has to find herself"

I would have cried, he was being so sweet, but I was more shocked that they weren't outside my bedroom door like I thought..No they were downstairs in the kitchen, How I knew they were in the kitchen I wasn't sure but that's where they were. That was another freak out for me, I was trying real hard to take things in my stride but it was becoming harder, I didn't feel like myself anymore, It was change after change...was there gonna be any of me left by the time my 18th comes?

I lent forward and pulled my hair down, I didn't need it up all the time now. I hadn't seen Charlie in about 2 years, so he wouldn't notice, my eye color maybe but not the length of my hair, it had red tints in it now and looked like it had an added shine to it that wasn't there before. The last time I saw my father was when we went to California for a week when I was on my summer break, We had hung out, hit the beach and had our fill of the fattest foods know to man...it was fun.

I must have fallen asleep, which is another thing I don't do much of now days maybe a 3 or 4 hours a night, so it was quite a pleasant surprise when I woke up to find out we where landing in Seattle. I looked out the window, and felt my eye's fill with tears, it looked miserable, grey and damn right dull. All I wanted to do was jump on the next fight back home, I wanted to be back with my mum. Why was this happening to me?, why did I have to be the chosen one?, why not someone else?, I have asked myself these same questions all week and I always come back to the same answer...I don't know. I wanted to be normal again, The same worries as the other kids, Like keeping my grades up and thinking about what colleges to apply for next year...I didn't want this.

I sat there for about 5 minutes having my own little pity party, But was getting a few funny looks, all I wanted to say was _mind your own fucking business!..._I didn't mean it, but it was to late...they all looked away...Jesus fucking Christ I'm gonna have to remember stop doing that unless I really needed to, Just another thing I have to learn to control.

Having enough I wiped my eyes took a deep breath and put my iPod in my carry on. I stood up and decided to pull my act together, Charlie was never gonna believe me wanting to move here if I had a face like thunder on. I took another deep breath and made my way off the plane with a fake smile plastered on my face.

By the time I was through air-port security, I made my way over to the baggage claim to wait for my bag, it didn't take long maybe 5 minutes. I must have been due some good luck because my case was the first out. I grabbed my luggage made my way out the front doors and saw Charlie standing by his cruiser, When he saw me his eyes lit up and he had a big smile on his face, and for the first time in a few weeks I actually had a genuine smile to give back.

"Hey Bell's, its good to see ya" he said. _What the hell is Renée talking about she looks fine to me!_

I had to try with all my mite to keep that smile plastered on my face although it did drop a little. "Hey Char..dad thanks for coming to get me, I could have grabbed a cab you know, case you had work or something" I said.

"Don't be silly Bell's, your my little girl cause I'm gonna come get ya. What do you take me for." He said and let out a little laugh. He stuck his hand out and said "Here give me your case and I'll put it in the trunk"

I handed it over and our hands touched, it was like I was thrown back, all off a sudden I was seeing images of my mum and dad I assume when they were a lot younger..maybe when they first met, Another of their wedding day, Another by the looks of it when I was first born, it looked like a hospital room with my mum laying in bed holding a baby in a pink blanket looked worn out and tired. And another of me and my mother driving away from the house, Me looking out the back window with tears streaming down my face...I remember that day!

"Oh shit!" I looked up at my father with the eye's the size of saucers The whole thing must have lasted like 2-3 seconds though it felt a lot longer._ Fuck get it together Bella for god sake!_

"I..I'm sorry, I got an electric shock that's all" I said and let out a nervous laugh.

'' OK Bells let's get this in the trunk and get going, we still got ways to got until we get home" _Maybe Renée wasn't lying after all_

I put the case on the floor and jumped in the cruiser, there was no way I was touching him, I did not wanna fucking see that again, No way in hell. I'm really trying to take this power shit in my stride and take it as it comes but how much more of this shit can I take before I go totally off my rocker. I wanted to cry, but that will have to wait until I got home and went to bed tonight so I can do it in peace.

We didn't say much on the way home, You know the normal, How's work going?...Hows the weather been?. It got to the point that I just didn't have nothing else to say so I took my iPod out and shoved the buds in my ears and pretended to sleep.

A long 4 hours later we were pulling into the drive way in front the house. It looked exactly the same as it did the last time I visited, Must have been 4 years ago. That's all I have to say about this town, everything stays the same..nothing ever changes its like there allergic to it or something.

Charlie asked me if I wanted to order pizza for dinner, But I declined and said I had eaten on the plane and just wanted to unpack and get some sleep as it had been a long day. I really wanted to give him a hug to say thanks for having me here, but I didn't want to touch him again, so I gave him the best smile I could muster and made my way up the stairs.

I walked into my old room and took a look around, That too looked they same, The only thing that had changed was he swapped the cot with a single bed and added a desk and lamp in here. The pale green walls were still the same, They would need to go, I needed a dark color up there to fit my depressing mood.

I didn't bother looking at the rest of the room, I put clean sheets on the bed, Hurried as I put my clothes and books away. I changed into sweats and a tank top and climbed into bed and finally let the tears I'd been holding for the last few hours fall, until I eventually fell into a restless asleep.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE..REVIEW**

**OK NEXT CHAPTER IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...WERE GONNA MEET THE CULLEN'S WOOP!**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY A QUICK THANKS TO THEM THAT HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR..SO THANKS FOR THAT KEEP EM COMING**

**THAT'S IT FROM ME OFF I POP, SEE YA NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK!, THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR PEEPS MEANS A LOT I'M NOT JUST WRITING FOR SHIT'S A GIGGLES YOU KNOW LOL**

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV**

Over the last few week's I hadn't done much but go shopping and decorate my room with some of the money grandma left me, I figured I may as well splurge a little by making myself comfortable for the duration of my stay. Charlie had brought me a second-hand rusted red 1953 Chevy truck from the Blacks a family from the reservation in La Push, I told him I'd pay for it myself, but he told me it was my welcome home gift...I almost laughed when he said home, then I felt like a bitch because he was right, well at least for now anyway. So I found myself going to Port Angeles. There weren't much there, so I ended up driving 4 hours to Seattle, good job I left in plenty of time to get there and back.

I was only there a few hours and I didn't go overboard because I actually hate fucking shopping its like the worst form hell...well besides what was going on in my life at the moment, and I made sure to wear gloves the whole day, I weren't touching no fucker. I brought pine set of draws with a set of matching bedside cabinets. A new single bed frame, I was thinking about a double but it wouldn't fit my room if I expected to walk around in there to.

I made quick work of getting myself new royal blue and white bed sheets, I also got brand new towels so I didn't have to share with Charlie. Managed to stock up with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and my brand of toothpaste. I then made my way other to the DIY store and picked dark blue paint for the walls, also found curtains in the same color, paint brushes and rollers. Then I was off home after everything was loaded into the truck. I had to wait for Charlie for finish work before I could bring the big stuff in, I would have done it on my own but I didn't think the neighbours would take to kindly to me making shit float across the yard, I mean that would just be weird.

So after a few days of decorating which I used my Telekinesis power...all in the name of practice and control of course, it wasn't that I couldn't be bothered at all...it was about time the bloody thing came in handy anyway, but then again if I didn't have in the first place I wouldn't be here either, so that whole thought was completely pointless.

The rest of the time of my time was spent cooking because my father is as bad as Renée and I want to actually taste the food I'm eating, and not die from it...oh and I got the joy of cleaning and catching up with the laundry , I know Charlie has work and stuff, but the man lived like a fucking slob, and he said he cleaned it before I came, You know what I said that?...I called bullshit, and then got in trouble for my language as we walked away laughing, see he knows I got his card marked already and I had only been here a few days, bless him he's trying to do better.

And right at this moment, I was sitting on my new bed in what felt like a brand new room the night before school starts shitting my pants, not to mention in exactly 2 weeks from today it was my 18th birthday...and I felt like I was going to have another panic attack, I didn't know how..but soon I was going to have to seek out the Cullen's and I wasn't sure I was ready, but time was running out, I just pray to all that holy that they don't think I'm as crazy as I feel.

I walked over to my desk and sat down, I figured if I write down what's happened to me so far, then when I get asked questions I hopefully wont get tongue-tied and stutter like an idiot. I went to get a pen and paper when I spotted the Picture frame with the picture of me and my grandma in it and said " I hope your happy with yourself" before slammed my note-book on the desk and started writing:

_Things that have changed and know what is going to happen so far!_

_1. Hair has gone from shoulder length to waist is a matter of days, can't cut, instant grown back and added color._

_2. Eyes have changed color from brown to dark gold, and getting lighter._

_3. Has gained Telekinesis and is trying to control. Through visual and commanding in the mind._

_4. Has also gained telepathy, which feels like I'm slowly going insane, so far can't turn it off._

_5. Has gained telepathy by touch, from what I can gather images from the past._

_6. Manipulation, so far only tried in the mind by accident..but it worked _

_7. Eye sight is almost 100% clearer and can see further into the distance._

_8. Sense of smell is a lot clearer and can identify almost anything._

_9. Hearing, can hear anything up to a mile away._

_10. Skin is becoming taught and firmer._

_11. Knows what I'm becoming, but hasn't been bitten_

_12. Wont need to feed on animals if at all._

_13. Is Edward Cullen's/ mind reader's singer and supposed mate? I don't even know what mate evolves not sure if I want it!_

_14. Knows all the Cullen's by name and powers but not looks._

_15. Has to remember the stories my grandma told me growing up to help fill my destiny (what ever the hell that is)._

_16. Only trust golden eyes NOT RED_

_17. Gain full powers and turn full immortal on my 18th birthday (2 weeks today)_

_18. Has to defeat the powerful red-eyed coven before everything as we know it ends, and apparently someone thought it was funny to pick me as the fucking chosen one..how mighty nice of them!_

_I'm not sure what's going to happen next, Everything thing I was told by my grandma (stories as a child) I assumed were just that stories, until about 2 months ago when she died and left me a letter, telling me it was all true and things were going to change...she was right.. I need help._

_19. speed as of this morning. _

When I woke up next morning I felt a sense of dread wash over me.

I really wasn't looking forward to today, the voice's in my head were going to drive me to distraction or possibly right into a coma if I let it..Can I even be put in a coma now that everything is changing? _my god Bella your turning emo._

Just as I was thinking I need to get out of bed and I was suddenly on my feet "OH MY GOD" I screamed.

Charlie came running into my room like a bat out of hell shouting "WHAT, WHAT IS IT"

Super speed forgotten at the moment as I looked Charlie in full uniform, gun raised and laughed my fucking ass off until I had tears steaming down my face, I haven't laughed that hard since before my grandma died...oh dear. After a few minutes Charlie was looking at me as I tried to collect my composure and "Jesus Christ Bells, what the hell is so funny!"

At this point I was trying to think of something to say, that wasn't the truth...Between laughs I managed to gasp out "Saw a spider...and then...you...you" and then I cracked up all over again as Charlie stomped out my room muttering as he went slamming the door on his way out. I laid there flat on my back and thanked god for Charlie, I really need that laugh it broke some of the tension in my muscles. When I was fully calm , I had a quick shower, dressed even faster apparently this speed could come in handy, I actually don't mind this one, but I would have to watch that out where other people could see.

I stood in front of the mirror blow drying my hair and stared at my eyes they were going to be noticeable that's for sure. _I wish they would go back to brown_. And then they changed right in front my sodding eyes...I mean they were brown, my brown, I dropped my hair dryer on the floor and got right up close to have another look just to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, but they weren't they were still brown...then I cried, well not just cried, but cried like a baby...I had a bit of me back, I wasn't sure how long for but for now it was enough. I finished my hair off quickly, grabbed my bag and the list off my desk and made my way to my truck after saying goodbye to Charlie. I was going to find the Cullen's after school today.

I was checking my eyes in the mirror pretty much the whole to school. By the time I parked and collected my schedule from reception it was time for my first class, which happens to be English, I was looking at the map to see which block I had to go to when I was stopped by some spiky haired dude with way to much Gel in it and asked if I needed help. I was about to say no when I figured it would be much quicker this way. We did the whole name exchange thing as he walked me to class, I was now talking to a spiky haired dude by the name of Mike Newton and through his inner monologue he was captain of the football team all round popular know it all. And apparently I should be lucky he's helping him and would maybe reward him with a date in a few days...erm...Time to stay away from him!

I didn't have much to do in English, I had read all the material for this semester a few times, so I knew my stuff, I wasn't bothered. I was sat looking out the window trying to shut my brain off, When the annoying girl next to me that hadn't shut since I walked in the door goes by the name Jessica Stanley, and by her inner voice also known as the school's easy lay...Yep don't wanna chat to you either.

"Do you wanna sit with us a lunch Bella?" she asked all sugary and sweet, if I couldn't hear her mind I'd think she was being nice...but in actual fact the girl wants me to sit with her because she thinks it will get her attention.

I turned and looked at her in the eye and said "No" and the looked back out the window...funny both of her voices shut up for the rest of class.

My classes went like that right up until lunch I think I met one genuine person today and that was Angela Webber, who also invited me to have lunch with her But I declined. I didn't want to get close to anyone I could put in danger here, Well human wise anyway. I made my way to the lunch line, I didn't look very appetizing, so I grabbed a pot of chicken salad, an apple and a bottle of water and sat at the far end of the cafeteria in the corner so that I could be out of everyone's line of sight, I liked sitting like this it gave me time to observe.

I was picking at my lunch and pretending to read my worn out copy of 'Wuthering Heights' when really I was looking around to see what everyone was up to, Then my eyes landed on a table of 5 down the far end of the room from me. All five of the sat there with their heads down picking at their food, though they didn't look like they were actually eating it.

The smallest one had jet black spiked hair, female, pale skin though I couldn't really see the facial features, she looked like she was wearing top of the range clothing, why wear something so expensive to school, I will never know...but looking at all them there all wearing the same sort of thing. Next to her was a blonde shaggy haired male that had his arm around her shoulder, I'm gonna assume its her boyfriend, he was also pale..well they all were, mind you we live it forks so it probably goes without saying. Next to him although he looks hunched over he's gotta be the biggest person I have ever seen, I mean were talking hulk! he has short dark curly hair, he had his arm around the blonde haired female, her hair was long like mine way past her shoulders from what I could see of her,which wasn't much as they were still looking down but she was a beautiful like in a Barbie doll kind of way, And finally we have another male that sat slightly taller than the rest, He was staring to the right so I has a good side view of him...he had...Well the only way I can describe the color of his hair was bronze, he had a sharp jaw line and high cheek bones, He wasn't as built as the other to males I would say more lanky. But he was beautiful/handsome I don't know which to go with, it's giving me goosebumps just looking at him._ who are you? _I thought to myself as I was still giving him a once over, The suddenly his head snapped right up looked me straight in they eye and said "Edward Cullen"

_OH FUCK I DID IT AGAIN! _I screamed in my head still looking at him my eyes the size of fucking plates I bet. But his were not only wide but fucking GOLD it was them, they were here in school! It wasn't till I saw him wince that I realised I was shouting in my head. _oh shit sorry, sorry no more shouting I promise. _I thought and gave him a little half smile.

His eyes got wider still he was whispering with his family who now had their eyes on me, I looked right back at Edward and thought _I__ know your confused right now, and believe me your not the only one, I'm not here to cause trouble I swear...erm I know what you and your family are and your all quite scary looking at the moment and if I weren't told that your family was not going to hurt me, not to mention sat in a cafeteria full of kids I'd probably be shitting my pants right now...I SWEAR I WONT TELL ANYONE_. And again I tried to smile but I think it came off as grimace.

Now he was looking at me is slight fear in his eyes and shook his head and thought _How is this happening._

_Edward I can hear you, I'm just as confused as you are, But I was told to find the Cullen's and that they could help me, to trust those with only gold eyes NOT RED._ I thought right back at him, I was about ready to cry this was not how I wanted this meeting to go. I looked over at the other members of the family as Edward told them what I said, The blonde female the one I called beautiful earlier was now glaring daggers at me and has just earned her self a new nick name...Super Bitch. Then there was loud laughter coming from Edward, I looked over and thought _oh shit you heard that didn't_ you? He laughed again and nodded his head. _Just great_

_How do you know about us?_ he thought.

_This is not how I wanted this to go. I was actually going to the hospital after school for find someone called Carlisle.  
_

I looked up at him and he nodded for me to continue _I was told I could trust you and your family, I know what you are and I also know how you become what you are..well except for me because I'm becoming like you and I haven't even been bitten..._

I nearly jumped out my skin when I heard a loud _WHAT!_ in my head its made me wince and drop my head in my hands as a shooting pain went right through the side of my skull...god damn. I heard the chair at the other end of the cafeteria scrap across the floor. I looked up through squinted through my eyes to see Edward coming over, I sat right back up way too fast for a normal person. I quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed and the screamed _STOP! _at him, and he did mid stride. _Shit sorry sit back down, you __can't come over here Edward...I'm you singer! _I looked back at him with fear in my eyes and nodded at him to believe me. He must have seen it in my eyes too because suddenly he had the same look. Then he made his way back to his family and started talking really fast. They all had the same look in their eyes too...well except the super bitch she still looked pissed off.

_So your my singer? _he asked

_Yes but I'm not really sure what that its, i was just told you can't be near me for a little while _I said.

_OK I can do that, So now tell me how your turning into one of my kind when you haven't been bitten its impossible. _he said.

_Apparently not, I've been changing a bit at a time over the last few months, I wrote a list of everything that has happened to me so far...you can read through my eyes right? _I asked looking back at him and he nodded, I bent over and took the list out of my and looked back up to his eyes and he nodded again, I took a shaky breath and read it word for word carefully so he didn't miss a thing.

_Things that have changed and know what is going to happen so far!_

_1. Hair has gone from shoulder length to waist is a matter of days, can't cut, instant grown back and added color._

_2. Eyes have changed color from brown to dark gold, and getting lighter._

_3. Has gained Telekinesis and is trying to control. Through visual and commanding in the mind._

_4. Has also gained telepathy, which feels like I'm slowly going insane, so far can't turn it off._

_5. Has gained telepathy by touch, from what I can gather images from the past._

_6. Manipulation, so far only tried in the mind by accident..but it worked _

_7. Eye sight is almost 100% clearer and can see further into the distance._

_8. Sense of smell is a lot clearer and can identify almost anything._

_9. Hearing, can hear anything up to a mile away._

_10. Skin is becoming taught and firmer._

_11. Knows what I'm becoming, but hasn't been bitten_

_12. Wont need to feed on animals if at all._

_13. Is Edward Cullen's/ mind reader's singer and supposed mate? I don't even know what mate evolves not sure if I want it!_

_14. Knows all the Cullen's by name and powers but not looks._

_15. Has to remember the stories my grandma told me growing up to help fill my destiny (what ever the hell that is)._

_16. Only trust golden eyes NOT RED_

_17. Gain full powers and turn full immortal on my 18th birthday (2 weeks today)_

_18. Has to defeat the powerful red-eyed coven before everything as we know it ends, and apparently someone thought it was funny to pick me as the fucking chosen one..how mighty nice of them!_

_I'm not sure what's going to happen next, Everything thing I was told by my grandma (stories as a child) I assumed were just that stories, until about 2 months ago when she did and left me a letter, telling me it was all true and things were going to change...she was right.. I need help._

_19. speed as of this morning. _

By the time I looked back up at him my eyes were filled with tears, And he sat there in a state of shock while shaking his head, at the same time I was nodding mine. Someone must have kicked him under the table to get his attention and then he started talking again so I assume he was relaying what he had just read they all sat there like Edward did expect from the big guy who let out a loud booming laughter and shouted "no way"

_They don't believe me do they? _I asked, He looked back at me and gave me a sad smile and said

_It's a bit far-fetched as far as stories go ain't it _I'm not sure if he believes me and is trying to lighten the mood of he thinks I'm crazy. I had to do something to prove it to them, Something I know how to do that wont get noticed...oh shit I got it.

_Edward whats the hulk's natural eye color? _He gave me a funny look but asked the big guy, when Edward answered Hulk, also known as Emmett had blue eyes, I told Edward to listen and watch again all he did was nod.

I focused my eyed on the hulk and said _EMMETT _his head snapped up his eyes locked on mine and I said _BLUE EYES._ It only took a few seconds for them to start changing color. Then I looked back at Edward _You believe my now huh?_

_Yeah..wow, erm maybe you could met us after school and we could take you to meet Carlisle, maybe he can tell you whats going on _he asked, while the rest of the Cullen family where still looking at Emmett in shock.

_sure, but I cant be near you at the moment, I know a singer has something to do with the smell of the person's blood, but I was thinking maybe I could, I don't know see if I can mask it some how so it doesn't smell so strong? _I said looking back at him.

He looked shocked for a second and said _you can do that? _

_Well I don't know, I can change eye color maybe I can alter that too._

_You can have a go, if not ill just have to deal somehow._

_Ok well I'm going to go, I guess I'll meet you all in the parking lot after school then. _I said and he nodded again. I put my list back into my bag I didn't need anyone getting a hold of that, I gave a little wave and headed out of the cafeteria, maybe I'll finally get some answers I've been looking for.

**OK GUYS THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER...PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT EDWARD POV NEXT?**

**IN A BIT LITTLE SHIT'S**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND STICKING WITH ME SO FAR , AS PROMISED WE ARE DOING EDWARDS POV, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**CHAPTER 5**

**EPOV**

I jumped through my bedroom window after going for a quick hunt, which was on the 3rd floor, I didn't want to go through the front door, I wanted to have a few minutes by myself before we had to leave for school, that was my personal form of hell, I had to listen to the constant mental chatter of mindless children, and most of what goes on their minds now days is quite disturbing let me tell you. These kids are two-faced and trying to get one over the other it's quite sad.

I sat on my black leather couch, I didn't have a bed, I didn't need one it's not like I slept, and I really wish I could, it would take up some of the hours each night, but that was another thing I had to contend with in this life, which I hated by they way, Its the same thing everyday. Go to school put up with kids that act like toddlers, try not to kill while there, though I do have a lot of self-control in the area, come home, read, listen to music, play the piano and hunt every few days. That's it, That's what my life is like, just so we can fit in and stay in the same place longer, and I hate it with all that I am.

Carlisle Changed me when I was dying from the Spanish influenza in 1918, apparently my mother knew he was different from other people, and she begged him to help me anyway he could. And of course he did being the good Samaritan that he is, he felt it was his duty, at the time I don't think I have ever hated someone as much as I did him, I didn't want to be this person..I still don't, Suddenly I had to live a whole new life, learn all over again, grieve for my parents, I couldn't be around people in case I killed them, I was angry all the time and although Carlisle was with, I has never felt so alone in all my life. And then I thought to hell with it, I went off on my own. He wanted to give me this life, well then I was going to act like nature had intended me to. And I did, for ten years I killed people, innocent people, then I went after the murders, rapists, robbers. And then I looked into the mirror one day and thought, who the hell are you. That was a wake up call I never wanted to go through again, Carlisle took me back with open arms, my down fall though? I had to work extra hard to get back myself control. And I haven't killed since, and that was over 90 yrs ago.

I mean I suppose there are perks, like speed..I'm the fastest in my family and I love to run its the only time I actually feel free, Though I hate it most of the time, the mind reading comes in handy. It help's keep my family safe, not that there's much out there that can harm us, but it does come in handy from time to time, along with Alice's gift of seeing the future, but again that puts a lot of pressure on us, we are expected to see a threat coming and if we don't all hell lets loose and apparently that's our fault according to Rosalie, but that's to be expected from her.

Rosalie is loyal to fault, she cares about the family and will defend till the death, well except for me, she seems like she enjoys making my life hell, that stems from when she was first changed. Carlisle thought she would make a great mate for me...yeah...na, and because I turned her down she's hated me ever since, Rosalie doesn't take rejection well. You would think after finding her mate in Emmett she would be able to let it go apparently that's to much to ask for. The worst thing about Rosalie is she's so vain worse than the girls at school, she likes the attention she gets from men and boys at school. She's beautiful but her personality makes her ugly.

Emmett, what can I say about him, that's a loaded question in it's self. Emmett's the joker, the all round happy guy, never lets anything get him down, It's actually like living with a child permanently. Not to mention he is the only person that can spend as much time as he does with Rosalie without getting bored, I suppose that's because he's her mate, they kinda have to get on.

Alice.. I would never say it out loud although she know, She's my favorite. You cant help but be happy around her. She's a big ball of energy, Happy go lucky 24/7. But she is also an evil little pixie especially when it come to fashion and shopping, She could shop everyday and never get bored. And she dresses us all, picks out clothes every morning, We all learnt not to argue and go along with anything she says, its quieter that way.

Jasper..well there ain't much I can say about him, he keeps to self a lot of the time or with Alice, Jasper had a different life to us, he didn't know there was another way until he met Alice, but he still struggles from time to time. But he has to be one of the calmest people I know.

Esme she is my mother in all the ways that count, but blood. I love her dearly, she always tries to find the good in every situation, Which is sometimes her downfall, She is one of the most Gentlest,and kindest person I have ever met, I don't have a bad word to say about her.

And finally we have Carlisle although we started on the wrong foot, things have been a lot better over the last 90 years, It was either hold a grudge or accept what had happened. So now I look at him as my father my mentor. He's shown me, no matter how many times I mess up and full down, He always there to put me back together again, and I can't ask for much more than that.

I was knocked of my thinking by Alice shouting "We are ready to go" why she insists on shouting, I will never know I could hear her if she whispered.

I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs, Said goodbye to Esme, Carlisle was at the hospital already, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and was in my car pulling out the drive way in 10 seconds flat with Jasper and Alice in the back seat, Emmett and Rose in his Jeep. It only took 5 minutes to get to school and park up. We all got out and stood there waiting for the bell to go. There was a lot of buzz going around a new student, The police chef's daughter had apparently moved back hope and was starting today.

I looked over at Alice and said "Hey, why didn't you know there was a student?"

Her eyes went blank, I knew she was looking into the future when she answered "I can't see a new student" _That's weird Edward even for me._

I answered with a nod and said " Yeah that's slightly weird, everyone keeps your eyes peeled" They all nodded as we made our way inside to go our assigned classes.

For most of the morning I listened through people's thoughts about the new girl known as Bella through Mike Newtons thoughts, he as was quite amusing in his thinking, as if just by showing a person to class make's you entitled to a date. I'll never understand that boy. But Isabella or Bella as she like's to be called looked like she wanted to get away as soon as possible, I had to chuckle.

And then you had Jessica Stanley another that thought she could get something out of the new girl by using her for popularity, again it looked like Bella saw right through her, I had to had to laugh out loud when she asked if she wanted to join them for lunch and Bella gave her a point blank "No", I got myself a few funny looks sitting laughing to myself.

One thing I could say about Bella was, she is Beautiful, not in the Rosalie way but in the girl next door way, She had big doe eyes in a beautiful shade of brown, Long mahogany brown hair, plump lips, the top one slightly bigger than the bottom. And then I chastised myself for thinking that way about a human...what the hell is wrong with me.

I was thanking god it was finally lunch time, I made my way to the lunch line, It didn't really matter what I picked I wouldn't be eating it anyway We just tended to break it up and mash it down with our fingers to make it look like we had eaten some. I just grabbed what I think is meant to be pizza and joined the rest of my family. I looked to the right and said "Have any had classes with the new girl yet?"

Jasper's eyes snapped to mine and thought _what are all these feeling I'm getting from you, curiosity, wonderment and is that attraction from you Edward? _I glared at him and shook my and one side of his mouth up, he was trying to repress a smile..._uh huh what ever you say Edward._

Just as I was gonna say something snarky back at him, It felt like some actually tapped into my head and asked who I was, my head snapped to the front and my eyes locked with the beautiful brown ones I've seen all morning through others thoughts, and let me tell you looking at them through other's eyes had done them no justice, they truly are beautiful..Then my mouth open of it own accord and answered before I had a chance to stop it "Edward Cullen"

Then all I heard was _OH FUCK I DID IT AGAIN! _actually screamed into my head, it was so loud it made wince, I was still looking at her, I don't think I have ever see eyes that wide before. If I wasn't so freaked out it would be comical. I didn't take my eyes off her, my family were trying to get my attention, but it was like I was pinned by her stare when I heard _oh shit sorry, sorry no more shouting I promise._ I think she even tried to smile a little in apology.

Fuck..this is not good, I turned to my family a whispered in vamp speed " She is talking to me in my head, its like she knows I read mind's, she just said sorry for screaming at me, How does she know that shit" they were all looking at me like I was out of my mind, maybe I was.

Alice was the first to answer and whispered back "Who are you talking about?"

"The new girl Bella Swan back of the cafeteria with her eyes on our table" I answered. Then they all turned their eye's to her.

When she finished looking at the rest of my family she looked right back at me and said _I__ know your confused right now, and believe me your not the only one, I'm not here to cause trouble I swear...erm I know what you and your family are and your all quite scary looking at the moment and if I weren't told that your family was not going to hurt me, not to mention sat in a cafeteria full of kids I'd probably be shitting my pants right now...I SWEAR I WONT TELL ANYONE_. She was talking so fast in her head it was almost like a ramble, like she didn't know when to stop, This is not good, not good at all, What if she really knows, how can she know!

_How is this happening. _ I thought to my self still looking at her, I didn't know where to start.

_Edward I can hear you, I'm just as confused as you are, But I was told to find the Cullen's and that they could help me, to trust those with only gold eyes NOT RED. _Oh fuck she really does know.

"Edward what is it, Why am I getting fear coming from you?" Jasper said.

I looked at the rest of my family and said "she knows what we are, She said, she was told to look for us and only trust those with gold eyes and not red"

"what the fuck" Was Rosalie's eloquent answer, while staring daggers at the new girl.

I caught the tail end of what Bella was thinking all I got was something about the blonde being beautiful and now had the new nick name super bitch, I couldn't help but laugh out load, all my family looked at like I had finally lost it when I heard _oh shit you heard that didn't_ you? I had to laugh again as I looked back at her and nodded. _Just great._

Alice was the first to speak up again "What did she say?"

I gave her a big smile and said "You don't want to know" and let out a little chuckle. Alice gave a full on pout, When I decided I would tell her what I had heard, I knew she would have a vision showing he exactly what I would say to her. I waited for a few seconds and watched her eyes go blank , When she came to again she looked at me a giggled, I had to smile.. OK enough of this, we need to find out what the hell is going on, because if she knew then who else does.

_How do you know about us? _I asked

_This is not how I wanted this to go. I was actually going to the hospital after school for find someone called Carlisle._ She said, I was relaying what she was saying to me, to my family. I looked back at her a nodded for her to continue _I was told I could trust you and your family, I know what you are and I also know how you become what you are..well except for me because I'm becoming like you and I haven't even been bitten..._

_WHAT! _I screamed, How the hell can that happen, you have to be bitten, you don't just turn, this was some sort of frigging joke I was sure. When I looked at her I saw her wince then drop her head into her hands like she was in pain. Shit I did that to her..damn, I don't know why but I needed to get to her. I stood up and kicked the chair out from under me and started walking over to her, with my family calling after me to come back...but I needed to do something, I don't know why I don't even know the girl. But the erg was there I had to make it better.

Suddenly she say bolt up right in her chair way to fast for a normal human, I could here my family in my head asking if I caught that, which I did, then I heard _STOP!_ and I did mid stride, It was like I was frozen on the spot, she had fear in her eye's. Did she think I was gonna hurt her? It didn't take long to find out why though, it was only a second later when I heard _Shit sorry sit back down, you __can't come over here Edward...I'm you singer! _ I felt my eyes go wide, she kept nodding at me. I mean the deep-rooted fear in her eyes made me believe what she was saying, How she knew I don't know and I would find out soon, I made my way and sat with my family and said "She says she's my singer"

"No way" Emmett and Alice said at the same time looking at me with a look of fear a pity, Emmett knows what its like to have a singer, His didn't survive.

_So your my singer? _I asked looking back at her.

_Yes but I'm not really sure what that its, I was just told you can't be near me for a little while _she said. God damn, How am I meant to stay in school with my singer here, I was gonna have to take a year off or something. OK I can do that. Now to the question I really want to know.

_OK I can do that, So now tell me how your turning into one of my kind when you haven't been bitten its impossible. _I said.

_Apparently not, I've been changing a bit at a time over the last few months, I wrote a list of everything that has happened to me so far...you can read through my eyes right? _ she asked as she looked at me I nodded my head And told the others what was going on while she got her list out her backpack. They were now all talking quickly to each other while I kept my eyes on Bella, She looked scared shitless when she looked back at me, I nodded again and gave her a small smile to encourage her. Then she started to read and I read with her.

_Things that have changed and know what is going to happen so far!_

_1. Hair has gone from shoulder length to waist is a matter of days, can't cut, instant grown back and added color._

_2. Eyes have changed color from brown to dark gold, and getting lighter._

_3. Has gained Telekinesis and is trying to control. Through visual and commanding in the mind._

_4. Has also gained telepathy, which feels like I'm slowly going insane, so far can't turn it off._

_5. Has gained telepathy by touch, from what I can gather images from the past._

_6. Manipulation, so far only tried in the mind by accident..but it worked _

_7. Eye sight is almost 100% clearer and can see further into the distance._

_8. Sense of smell is a lot clearer and can identify almost anything._

_9. Hearing, can hear anything up to a mile away._

_10. Skin is becoming taught and firmer._

_11. Knows what I'm becoming, but hasn't been bitten_

_12. Wont need to feed on animals if at all._

_13. Is Edward Cullen's/ mind reader's singer and supposed mate? I don't even know what mate evolves not sure if I want it!_

_14. Knows all the Cullen's by name and powers but not looks._

_15. Has to remember the stories my grandma told me growing up to help fill my destiny (what ever the hell that is)._

_16. Only trust golden eyes NOT RED_

_17. Gain full powers and turn full immortal on my 18th birthday (2 weeks today)_

_18. Has to defeat the powerful red-eyed coven before everything as we know it ends, and apparently someone thought it was funny to pick me as the fucking chosen one..how mighty nice of them!_

_I'm not sure what's going to happen next, Everything thing I was told by my grandma (stories as a child) I assumed were just that stories, until about 2 months ago when she did and left me a letter, telling me it was all true and things were going to change...she was right.. I need help._

_19. speed as of this morning. _

By the time she had finished reading, I was sat there in a state of shock, she was meant to be my mate oh my god! what the hell...it was like the pieces were falling into place. The feelings I was having where becoming clear to me now, wonderment, attraction maybe a little bit of lust. That all went away as soon as her eyes met mine, What I saw nearly broke my dead heart, her's were filed with tears, I wanted to hug her. She must really be going through this stuff, She couldn't know half these things if she weren't it was impossible, Its a wonder she hasn't completely broken down yet, I mean how do you cope with knowing you going to pretty much die in 2 weeks, And I knew she would be like me, but that thought literally made pain surge through my heart and made me gasp. Some one kicked me under the table, I looked up at Jasper as he gave me a funny look I just shook my head and relayed everything I just read apart from her being my mate.

They all sat there in complete silence and in shock apart from Emmett, Who let out a booming laughter and shouted "NO WAY"

_They don't believe me do they? _ I heard the timid voice as in my head. I looked back at her and gave her a small smile, she look so lost, like she has literally lost all hope, I wanted to do something I just didn't know what. I believed her but I didn't know if the others did.

_It's a bit far-fetched as far as stories go ain't it _ I didn't know what else to say, We needed to talk to Carlisle and soon.

_Edward whats the hulk's natural eye color? _ I gave her a funny look, but looked at Emmett and said "Hey Em whats you natural eye color?"

"Blue why?" He answered , I just shrugged and let Bella know. All she told me has to Listen to her and watch Emmett.

I told the others quickly to do the same although they couldn't hear her, So we all turned to look at Emmett when in my head I her say _EMMETT _and just like that he looked like he was in some sort of trance his eyes locked with hers, I know because I kept looking between the 2 of them, and then I heard _BLUE EYES _In the same commanding voice. It was only a few seconds later when Emmett's eyes were changing color right in front of my own. "oh my god" I breathed. All my family were all looking at each other, we didn't know what to say, but as it was not, they believed what she had to say, and I'm assuming that was the purpose.

_You believe my now huh?_ I heard.

I looked back over at her with wide eyes and said _Yeah..wow, erm maybe you could met us after school and we could take you to meet Carlisle, maybe he can tell you whats going on.  
_

_sure, but I can't be near you at the moment, I know a singer has something to do with the smell of the person's blood, but I was thinking maybe I could, I don't know see if I can mask it some how so it doesn't smell so strong? _ No way she can do that!

_You can do that? _I asked.

_Well I don't know, I can change eye color maybe I can alter that too._ She said. wow.

_You can have a go, if not ill just have to deal somehow._ I answered her back, And I would deal just like I said, if she was my mate I'd have to, for now anyway..that thought made me wince.

_Ok well I'm going to go, I guess I'll meet you all in the parking lot after school then._ She said as she put her stuff back in her bag gave a little wave and made her way out the doors.

I sat there for a minute and said "She's going to meet us in the parking lot after school, we are gonna take her home to Carlisle"

Alice, Jasper and Emmett all nodded their heads Only Rosalie had something to say though "Are you completely insane, why the bloody hell should we help her, she's an outsider, we don't need the trouble" then she let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

Alice was about to say something but I cut her off with a growl and said " Rosalie shut you trap for once in your damn life and think about someone else instead of yourself for a change!" No one talked to her like that, I was gonna pay for that later on.

Everyone went slack-jawed as I picked up my bag from the floor "And why the hell you so interested what happens to her anyway"Her snotty attitude was pissing me off.

I stood up leaned over the table so I was eye level with her, gave her the worst glare I could muster and in the lowest tone said "Because she's my mate, and if you don't respect her like she deserves...I'll snap your fucking arm off, do you understand me?" all I got was a slight nod from her, when I stormed away with Alice calling behind me, Just waved my hand as if to say not now, and left through the same doors Bella did.

**OK THERE YOU HAVE IT, SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT IN EDWARD'S POV...AND DO WE LIKE ROSALIE BEING PUT IN HER PLACE? REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO PEEPS WELCOME BACK, SORRY IT'S BEEN A FEW DAY BUT, IVE HAD SOME THINGS TO WE'RE bACK TO BELLA'S POV NOW ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**BPOV **

After I left the cafeteria I had Biology, But to tell you the truth I was a nervous wreck after my so-called talk with the Cullens. I didn't want to go. So I headed for my truck I would wait there for them until school, I didn't know what else to say to them, I mean What I read for Edward was pretty much all I could say at this point, I was really hoping Carlisle could give me some answers, By the sounds of things he was like the leader/ father of their coven.

I pulled out my iPod and put the bud's in my ears and lay my head back on the head rest trying to collect my thoughts, that's when the first memory hit.

_I was staying at my grandma's for the weekend,I was only about 10 years old as my mother was on the road with Phil, he had a baseball game to go to and my mum really wanted to go, My grandma offered to watch me while she was out-of-town, Which I was happy about, I loved her not to mention she was my best friend_

_It was a fun day we went to the beach and played in the sea, we also made sand castles, When we got home Grandma taught me how to make sugar cookies, that was really fun..I did wonder though...If my grandma can cook and she was teaching me, Then why couldn't my mother?_

_It was along day all in all, after I had my bath and got dressed for bed, I jumped in grabbed my dog teddy named George and said "Grandma can you tell me a bedtime story, you tell the best stories?"_

_She gave a little chuckle and said "And what would my special Isabella like to hear?"_

_"I don't know grandma, Make one up, You do it so well" I said with a giggle._

_"OK, OK let's see what I can do" She was sat there for about 3 minutes and I let out a giant huff, that of course made her laugh, "You must have patience Isabella I need time to think...your so much like me, stubborn and wont wait for a thing" she said with another laugh._

_"OK here we go, In the 1900's there was an old woman by the name of Edna Higgingbottom and everyone thought she was a crazy old fool..._

_"Grandma she has the same last name as you" I said as I jumped up excited. she laughed before saying._

_"I know dear, now lay down if you want to hear more" I moved rather quickly._

_"OK where was I...Oh yes everyone thought she was crazy, she used to talk about the future a lot, say that thing were gong to happen years from now. It was believed she was a seer."_

_"whats that?" I said._

_"Well she believed she could see the future and predict what was going to happen"_

_"Oh..wow that sounds cool grandma" I gushed_

_"Well some people didn't think so, they thought she was crazy, so eventually she stopped telling people her predictions, she just kept it to family members to pass down to the next generation, and they have as far as I know" she said._

_"so what happened" I said, I knew there was a point to this story, there must me she only just started. _

_" Well she had a prediction or a Prophecy as some call it, Just like the others but this one was extra important, A little girl was to be born in just over a hundred years from that point and she was going to be extra special, we would know who she was, she would have a special birth mark on her shoulder-blade in the shape of a crescent moon..."_

_"OH GRANDMA JUST LIKE ME, I HAVE THAT TOO" I shouted _

_She have me a funny look and jet out a nervous chuckle and said "Yes Isabella just like you"_

_"Oh...wow, what happens next" I asked,I was getting into this story now._

_"Well it's said that when she's old enough, she'll meet some very special people"_

_"whats makes the so special Grandma?" I asked._

_"They're Vampires sweetie"...There what!_

_"Erm grandma I don't think I like this story anymore" I said with a shudder._

_"No need so be scared Isabella, these aren't like the rest , There different from others of their kind, they don't like to hurt people. they found another way to live" she said with a chuckle "Do you know how to tell the difference from the good and bad ones?" She asked._

_"Mmmm...nope"_

_"Well there said to have gold eyes instead red". That's doesn't sound creepy at all I thought with another shudder._

_"OK" I answered meekly _

_"The girl with the special mark could trust these Isabella, It's very important that she does, there going to help her when she needs it." I think that's all I heard before I had a night of freighting dreams._

Oh how silly was I to think it was cool to be like the little girl in the stories when actually I am the girl from the stories, good god how much worse could it get. I jumped when there was a knock at my window, my eyes snapped open and looked at the person trying to to kill me before my time to see the spiky haired girl with gold eyes at my windows, I was shaking slightly as I rolled my window down.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"Hey Bella, I'm Alice" she said with a big smile.

"Erm..Hey Alice" I said looking around the parking lot only to notice that it was full of kids getting into their cars and making their way home, I didn't realise the time had gone so quickly.

"Edward was going to come over but he didn't want to get close just yet. So I volunteered, So if you want to just follow us home we can talk to Carlisle" She said in a friendly voice.

I looked over at Edward on the other side of the parking lot and he smiled at me when I heard _Nice story _ my brows pulled together trying to think what the hell he was talking about when it hit me, I have him a meek smile and a slight nod and turned back to Alive and said "Sure Alice"

I looked back over at Edward and said _I"ll be safe right? _He gave me a small sad smile and said _You have nothing to worry about _I had to laugh at that and gave him a pointed stare, then he said _OK point taken, but I wont let anyone hurt you _He was staring me right in the eyes and I believed him...He must have heard my thought's because he gave me the widest crooked smile I had ever seen, It actually made my heart skip a beat as a blush covered my cheeks. I heard a chuckle from my right, Alice was still there with a mega watt smile on her face giving me knowing look and said "Try and keep up" as she skipped away.

I looked over at their expensive looking cars and then back at mine and muttered "Not likely in this pile of shit" I heard a loud laughter coming from across the lot and looked up to see Edward laughing his ass off I assume at me "Very fucking funny, you laugh but you're the one driving in a soccer moms car" That shut him up and his eyes shot to mine, but all the other Cullens let out loud booming laughter, I don't think anyone was as loud as Emmett. I gave a sheepish smile back at Edward only to be rewarded with a smirk, My heart stuttered and the blush covered my cheek's. I may or may not have muttered "Oh shit", He must have heard to because his smirk suddenly doubled in size, I just rolled my eyes at him a started the engine ready to pull out.

I followed the Cullens through the streets of Forks, Then turned off, to what looks like the middle of no where up a muddied drive way for about a mile, all I was thinking was oh my god, I'm in the middle of no where following a bunch of vampires into what look like woods,_ Smart move Bella, if they want to kill you, this is where there gonna do it...you idiot!. _It wasn't long before we pulled in front of the biggest house I've ever seen, I mean it was huge! But it was beautiful, white and from the looks of it made nearly entirely from glass...wow.

I pulled up behind the Volvo and turned off my engine, and sat the shaking, god I needed to get my act together this was getting stupid. Alice came over and opened my door for me and smiled, I think she was trying to make me feel better I'm not sure, but it put me at ease a little, I gave her a little smile back in thanks. Edward was still in his car and looked at me from the rear view mirror and said _did you manage to do anything with you scent?._

_Oh shit I forgot_ I gave him another sheepish smile and said _hang on I'll try now. _I sat there thinking _I wish I didn't smell of anything _I looked back at Edward ans shrugged my shoulders, as if to say don't know if it's worked.

_I'll get Jasper and Emmett to hold me, Don't make a move I really don't want to hurt you, and if your my singer like you say and I get a whiff, the odds are not in your favour._

My eyes went the size of fucking saucers, he couldn't have told me that before they brought me to the middle of nowhere, where I might add its a lot easier to kill me! I watched Jasper and Emmett walk over to Edward as he got out his car and took a hold of each arm in a firm grip as the walked over to me and Alice who had now stood right in front of me, My blood was pumping, I could hear what felt like my heart beat in my ears and my breathing went shallow I think I may have started to sweat a bit too.

They made their way over to me And it looked like Edward was sniffing the air as he went, If it weren't my life in danger I probably would have laughed at how ridicules this all is. He was about a foot in front of me and I saw him tense and I thought _Oh shit here we go, I'm gonna get killed by the fittest man alive _my heart was drumming loudly in my ears and then I thought _What a way to go _I may have let out a giggle.

"Bella please your not helping" Edward said

My head snapped up and I looked at him in the eyes and blushed brighter than I think I ever have before "Right sorry...erm did it work?"

He came closer still there was only Alice between us now and he took another whiff and stiffened, Jasper and Emmett increased there hold on him, when he said "Oh ...wow" He closed his eyes and swallowed hard and said "Your gonna have to get out the truck, I'm not sure if the scent is coming from you or you truck, You sat in there a while today"

That made sense I suppose, Jasper and Emmett pulled him back a few yards as I slid out my seat to the ground and closed the door, The boys edged forward again, they were so close, Now I standing I could feel my legs shaking as Alice put her hands around me to hold me up, her hand slipped just under my shirt and touch my skin...I jumped and shouted "Jesus fucking Christ your freezing!"as I moved away and the slipped, as I was about to hit the deck, Which I might add was my first clumsy moment in months when I felt an arm around my waist and the strangest sensation I have ever felt in my life rocketed through my body, It was like an electric shock, but a nice one, if there's ever such a thing. It warmed me right through and my heart felt like it had exploded right in the middle of my chest. It also make made me gasp rather loudly I might add. I looked up a froze when my eyes had locked with Edwards and all I could think was what my grandma had written in her letter _You'll be mated...like you'll find you soul mate, as soon as you get a good look at him you'll know. _

He must have heard me because his eyes went from bright gold to a few shades darker, But they weren't angry. They were soft looking or dare I say loving, and he gave me the sweetest smile as he set me to my feet.

I didn't really know what to do with that information I had just been thinking so I said "Did it work?"

He laughed at me, it sounded so beautiful coming from him, It made me smile when he said "I think you may have cracked it, I mean you're not dead yet" I looked back up at him and let out a nervous laugh. Both Jasper and Emmett laughed and Alice let out an "Edward" He looked over at her for a second his eyes widened and shot his head right back to me and stated to shake it back and forth with a look of horror, I couldn't help it I burst into a fit of laughter.

I didn't know how long I was laughing for, but when I looked up there where two other people who had joined us...Yeah that shut me right up and I stood a little closer to Edward and grabbed his had and squeezed, I can't tell you why I did it but it just felt natural to do so, He turned and looked down at me and gave me a half-smile and squeezed my hand gently back and said "Carlisle, Esmé this is Bella"

"And Edwards mate" Alice said rather quickly, I went bright read again and tried to pull my hand away from Edwards but hung he hung on tight and pulled me closer to him, God this is weird I mean we've only just met...but then it doesn't feel that way, so confusing.

"Alice" He growled. A proper growl right from his chest , it was so loud that it made me squeak like a fucking mouse, then I turned 10 shades of red.

"What its true" She said with a huff.

"Maybe, but your embarrassing Bella so quit it!" He said right back and pulled me closer and put his arm around my shoulder and tucked me into his side, I don't think he even realised he'd done it, but boy did he smell good, I ducked my head a little to get a proper whiff when I heard a chuckle, I snapped my head up and looked at Edward who had a dirty great big smirk on his face, and I realised he knew what I was doing "Damn" I muttered.

He let out the loudest I had heard from him yet, bent his head down into my hair, My heart beat accelerated and I stiffened when he whispered "You can smell me anytime you like beautiful"so no one else could hear...and cue the blush, he pulled back to look into my eyes smirked and shook his head with an amused look in his eye.

We were interrupted by Esmé, she looked just as I was told, At first glance everything screamed mother!, She was beautiful caramel colored hair just past her shoulders, her eyes lit up light a christmas tree with the warmest smile I think I've ever seen. "Welcome Bella"

"Hello Mrs Cullen..thank you" I said.

"Esmé dear" She said, and I nodded.

"Bella, It's nice to meet you, I know your father, He's told us a lot about you"

I groaned and said "Your about to know a lot more, I would say"

He gave Edward a funny look, as if to say what the hell does she mean by that "That's why Bella's here, We need to talk" Edward said in a serious some what somber tone of voice.

Carlisle must have realised how serious this convocation was going to be because he said "Yes...Well lets go into the house and have a set, then we can talk".

As we made our way up the stairs Esmé said "Emmett why are your eyes blue?"


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY SO I'M BACK...SORRY TOOK SO LONG BUT MY MIND WENT BLANK...WHAT CAN YOU DO LOL!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**EPOV**

I followed Bella up the stairs leading to the front door with my hand resting on the small of her back, I wanted to laugh at Esme's question..but I didn't think it was funny until we had our talk and found out what was going on. I took a sideways glance at Bella from the corner of my eye, I had to smirk a little, she was going be fun. I can't actually believe she smelled me, and I'm totally amazed she managed to hide her scent, there was no way I was going to be able to be this close to her without trying kill her especially with her being my singer, that would be a shame because she felt so good in my arms, like she was actually made to be there, Well I suppose he technically was.

_Edward do you know what's going on_ I heard in my head, I looked up at Carlisle and gave him slight nod to let him know in fact I do know, He gave me a wary look as I led Bella over to the couch in the middle of the room.

I looked over at her, and from the look on her face she was in pure shock, I had to chuckle quietly to my self, I lent down to her ear a whispered "Bella, you OK?"

She jumped a little and spun around to look at me and said "Huh?...yeah, This place is amazing, and huge!" her eyes went as large as saucers as she huge. It was hard not to laugh at her, as far as I'm concerned it was just a house, I suppose it was quite impressive to a normal persons standards. And now I sound like a snob...nice.

"Esmé designed it, it was like a project of hers" I said

"Wow..It's really nice, you should be proud of your mum Edward" She whispered.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Esmé give a smile as I sat on the couch, She was proud of the house, It was one of the best she's done yet or so she says. "Oh I am Bella...come sit, let's get this out the way and see if we can get you some answers"

She sat down next to me but left a respectful gap between us, I wanted to frown at her for sitting so far away but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. _Get that look off your face Edward, you look like a lost puppy it disgusting. _My head snapped up and my eyes locked on to Rosalie, and gave her the most menacing glare I could muster and hissed "What did I tell you, or have you forgotten already" I looked over at Emmett and glared at him, I know it's not his fault, but I was sick of his wife's attitude. "Emmett shut your wife up before I throw her into the fucking wall!" I snapped my head but up to Rosalie "You've been warned". I hissed again.

"Edward" I looked over at Carlisle and Esmé, They both had a shocked look on their faces I just shrugged at them and heard a huff from Rosalie, selfish little bitch. I looked over at Emmett when I heard _sorry dude _in my head, I nodded at Emmett

I sat back and then heard another voice in my head _Edward calm down, your making me nervous. _my head snapped to Bella and looked at her in the eye and said _I'm sorry, Rosalie is just being b__itch is all. _I gave her a half-smile which she returned and said _I know you forget I can hear everything she's thinking, to be honest I think she's a bit self-absorbed _her eyes went huge as I laughed out loud and nodded at her _Your not the first to say that _I said and chuckled again. _I'll be the first to admit I need a new verbal filter. _I laughed again and slung my hand over her shoulder and tucked her in my side, it felt so natural. "There's nothing wrong with you verbal filter beautiful" I said.

"Yeah OK, Wouldn't be the first time I got myself in trouble". she said with a chuckle as a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks. God she was beautiful.

I lifted my finger and slowly stroked her cheek, smirked and said "Oh yeah?" Her heartbeat stuttered and my smirk got a lot wider. We were knocked out our bubble from the rather loud huff from across the room, My eyes left Bella and looked at the rest of my family in various stages of shock, I gave them all a funny look and said "What?"

"Nothing Edward, Esmé and I were just wondering why you brought a human here" He said to quite for a normal human to hear, but of course Bella could hear.

I chuckled, looked over at him and said "Carlisle she can hear you"

He sat up straighter and said "What?"

"She can hear you, that's part of the reason we brought her hear to talk to you" I said.

I looked over at Bella and thought _Do you wanna tell or you want me to._

"You and then I'll answer any questions I can" She said, and I gave her a nod.

I looked back at Carlisle and said "It seems Bella here is my singer and also my mate"

"How are you sat there like that with no problem Edward, I don't think its true?" _You know what happened to Emmett's singer. _

"It's OK she's managed to cover her scent, if you smell you'll see she doesn't smell of anything" I said rather proud of her.

"Impossible" He said sat there staring at her like she was a fascinating science project or something.

"From what Bella has told me so far in short story... she was told stories by her grandmother growing up, they were actually some sort of prediction" I said looking at Bella "Am I right so far?"

"Yes, she told me an awful lot of stories growing up, and I thought that's all they were, But she died a few months back and left me a letter in her will explaining that they were in fact true and the little girl from the stories was in fact me. I thought she was just bat shit crazy you know, that was until the things she said in the letter about changes actually started to happen" she looked so scared.

"What changes?" Carlisle said, he and everyone else was in the room was on the edge of their seats, although Jasper,Alice, Rose and Emmett already knew. Bella looked up at me and I nodded to let her know it was OK to carry on.

"Well at first I tried to block it out, and not look for anything, it was just ramblings from an old woman who had experience telling stories. But then my eyes went from brown to like a dark shade of gold over the last few weeks and there getting lighter as the days go by, my hair was shoulder length a month ago, it's now down to my waist, If I cut it, it automatically grows back" She said, I have to say I'm impressed, I rather like her hair as it is.

"So do you know exactly what's happening to you Bella?" Esmé said, She wasn't sure she believed Bella as her eyes for starters were brown and not dark gold like she said it seemed far-fetched to her. Bella looked up and me and thought _please can you say it Edward _I nodded at her and looked at the rest of my family and took a deep breath and let slowly.

"Well it seems as well as them changes, Bella's sense's have gotten better, her eye sight is sharper, smell is stronger, and from what she told me she can hear everything with in a mile, and her skin is taught, harder and paler compared to how it used to be." I heard shocked gasps from Carlisle and Esmé _Are you saying what I think you are Edward. _I looked up at Carlisle and said "Yes Carlisle, it appears Bella is turning without being bitten and with no pain it seems."

Carlisle stood rather quickly it made Bella jump as he started to pace the floor, I pulled her tighter to be and thought _It's ok, just give him a minute to think, he's never heard anything like it before. _She looked up at me and gave me a little smile and said "I know that I can hear him remember" I chuckled and thought _I know._

"What was that?" Carlisle said as his gaze snapped to mine.

"What?" I said.

"What was that, just then, between you two?" He said as his eyes widened. _You want to tell him? _I thought looking at Bella, She flicked her gaze to me and nodded with a wary gaze.

"Well you see, that's not the only thing I've gained since all this started, I seem to have some abilities as well, I have 4 at the moment until I reach the age of 18 I will turn full immortal and then I regain the full amount...I'm not sure what they are, they seem to just come to me when I least expect it" She said in a small voice.

"OK, lets start with what abilities you've gained then we'll start with the rest" Carlisle said.

"Erm..well so far I have Telekinesis, can read minds, if I touch some one like skin to skin contact, like I did with my father I saw flashes or memories from the past and manipulation, I found that out my accident." She said, She looked up at Carlisle, I didn't have to to read her mind to know she was hoping he had all the answers she needed.

"Interesting, OK we'll talk a little more about that them in a minute, Tell me what you meant by turning immortal?" He said.

"As far as I know on my 18th birthday I'll turn full immortal, a vampire like the rest of you, In the letter it said I may never have to feed, I guess I'll find that out soon as my birthday is in 2 weeks. In the mean time I'll gain more abilities up an till my birthday then I'll receive the full amount I don't know how many that is." she said in a meek voice.

"And you say that this was predicted?" He said.

"Yes, I was told told to remember the stories from my childhood and then I would know what to do, But the more I think the more my mind goes blank, But I did recover some this afternoon in my truck...From what I remember in the 1900's there was a woman named Edna Higgingbottom and she predicted that a girl would be born sometime in the future, as the chosen one she would have a birth mark in the shape of a crescent moon on her shoulder blade...And that seems to be me along with the other changes so far" She said

"It's true, my god!" My head snapped up to Carlisle as soon as the words left his mouth.

"You know about this?" I said.

"I've heard yes, everyone has."

"Well I haven't" I said with a bit of a huff.

"According to what I've heard Bella, your meant to destroy the Volturi, But I'll have to talk to Eleazar and get all the facts before I can tell all, Aro has been searching for years for the person that is meant to over power him and take his place." Carlisle said. I sat there along with the rest of my family in shock.

"What place...I don't want a place, and who is Aro.?" She asked in a panicked voice.

I looked down at Bella and said "He's what you call the king of all Vampires, He's over 3000 years old and with his guard he has to protect him, that makes him the most powerful." I said in a somewhat somber voice.

"Well ain't that just fucking great" She muttered.

Carlisle stood up again and walked over to the stairs and said "Right I'm going to call Eleazar and see what he can tell me, Apart from him I want you all to keep this to your selves. Aro has been looking for years, we don't need him turning up here if he hears rumours through the grape-vine, We only speak of this here, we don't know if anyone is about" and that was that as she made his way upstairs to make the call.

"Can you trust this person Carlisle is going to call Edward?" Bella said.

"Yes, he and his family are like ours..Gold eyes." I said with a smile.

"And who would be about to hear us talk?" she asked.

"From time to time Aro sends a few members of his guard to keep a check on us, We are a large coven as far as coven's go, and with the abilities Jasper Alice and I have he looks for the slightest thing we do wrong and tries to use it against is to make us join him and his guard." I said.

"Well don't he sound like he's just full of fun and games" I had to chuckle at her wit in the middle of everything she was going through she still manages to find a way to joke.

"Lets go and get you a drink while we wait for Carlisle to finish on the phone". I pulled her up using my hand and led her to the kitchen. I just prayed he had more info than he gave us earlier, and if Bella remembered the stories hopefully that will help, I don't wont to lose her now that I've found I mean I've waited over 90 years for her and not even known it.


End file.
